1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tape dispenser, and more particularly to a tape dispenser in which two or more tape rolls are installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tape dispenser mainly consists of a housing and a cutter, wherein only a tape roll is installed in the housing. This tape dispenser is inconvenient for users in several conditions, such as there must be several types of dispensers prepared for different needs of tapes needed in tasks or there always is a problem to find a backup tape roll when the old one has been running out.
There was a conventional tape dispenser in which two or more tape rolls are installed. In such dispenser, two or more tapes are always pulled out together while user only pull one of the tapes out.
Sometime when the cutter cut the tape off, a tension of the tape will make the tape roll rotating backwards and make the tape's tail running back on the tape roll. Sometime the tape roll also will rotate backwards because of its own weight or exerted by an unexpected force. That is very inconvenient to next time use.